<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Assassins On The Run by Ignalusa101</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26267359">Assassins On The Run</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ignalusa101/pseuds/Ignalusa101'>Ignalusa101</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Legacies (TV 2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst lots of it, Basically they hate each other but they are forced to work together, F/F, assassin girlfriends, they may or may not develop a friendship or more</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 05:08:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,332</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26267359</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ignalusa101/pseuds/Ignalusa101</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hope Mikaleson and Lizzie Saltzman are forced by the criminal organisation they are working for to team up and commit crimes together in the names of their bosses.</p><p>Until one mission takes a turn and they find themselves on the run both from the police and their own organisation.</p><p>Did I mention they can’t stand each other?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hope Mikaelson &amp; Lizzie Saltzman, Hope Mikaelson/Lizzie Saltzman</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Have You Killed A President Before</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Basically started this as a one shot but I couldn’t stop writing so I decided to split it into chapters.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The strong scent of wet,rusty metal fills the air and the two dark silhouettes' nostrils as the rain is finally letting down.The clouds start moving out of the way so the reflection of the moon is visible in the big puddles that are stretching on the ground,a few feet underneath the massive containers that the figures are standing on,not moving a muscle for a good five minutes at least.They are observing.</p>
<p>An SUV pulls up on the docks and four men in dark suits get out at about the same time.One of the containers is opened and they all get inside,leaving the door cracked open.</p>
<p>Both figures go separate ways as they climb down and reach the large,metallic door wrapped up with loose chains.They look at each other and nod slightly before they forcefully pull the door open and ambush the men.It doesn't take them much to take out each one of them,the only problem they encounter being a Glock 19 that very nearly pierced one of the assassins' right shoulder.</p>
<p>"You okay?"a feminine voice asks showing almost no concern at all,probably asking the question more out of politeness.</p>
<p>She receives a glare as they both take out pocket knives and start carving stars on the dead people's foreheads.It is a warning they often use for the criminal's bosses as well as for the police.</p>
<p>"Please"The taller one scoffs"As you would actually care,Mikaelson"She crouches down and finishes her masterpiece.</p>
<p>The shorter woman snaps her head towards where the other one is dusting herself off"Don't use my real name!"She gasps as she gets up and tucks the little weapon back in her pocket"You just revealed my identity!"</p>
<p>"To four corpses!Relax"She defends herself.</p>
<p>"They could be listening to us in this very moment"The girl that goes by the name Mikaelson explains as she throws her hands in the air,gesturing at the container they are in"Now I see why they made us team up.You are reckless"She accuses,pointing her index finger at her accomplice.</p>
<p>"I am reckless?Why don't you come closer and say that again right to my face?"She challenges and rolls her sleeves up,readying herself for a fight.</p>
<p>"We're on a mission and I'm the mature one so that is not going to happen.Not right here,not right now"A devilish grin forms on her face as her eyes sparkle and she can't hold back a smirk"Although we both know who'd win"She gloats knowing how much it annoys the other girl.</p>
<p>"Keep lying to yourself"</p>
<p>"We gotta get moving,Lizzie"Mikaelson announces as sirens start wailing faintly afar from the docks.After all,this area is highly populated by the lower class and one of the guys fired his gun a couple times.Someone must've called 911 at some point and they wasted minutes with their stupid argument.</p>
<p>They both break into a run and hop in their own SUV.Lizzie starts the engine immediately and the tires screech as she swerves rapidly.They leave marks on the asphalt and Lizzie forces the engine as much as she can.</p>
<p>"Can you see them?"She asks the other girl who just rolled her window down and stuck her head out of the car"Hope!"</p>
<p>"They all pulled up at the docks,we're good"She lets out a sigh of relief as she sits back in her seat.She brings her knees to her chest and starts observing the pretty lights on either side of the road.The more they drive into the city the brighter the streets get,with all the big store signs and billboards.</p>
<p>"You know,you'll have to clean that seat"The blonde says in a neutral voice.She has just taken her balaclava off and she is still trying to fix her hair in the rear view mirror whenever she can take her eyes off the road.</p>
<p>Hope rolls her eyes and turns her head to the driver"Aye aye captain"she utters tiredly.The whole ride stays silent but it doesn't take Lizzie long to pull up in the underground parking lot of a skyscraper,right in the core of New York.</p>
<p>The simultaneous slam of the doors echoes through the parking space and breaks the silence for a split second as the girls exit the car and shove their hands in their pockets,walking causally to the elevator that takes them to one of the highest floors.</p>
<p>"I'm pretty sure that old lady from 207 thinks we're a couple at this point"Hope chuckles and passes Lizzie the key to their apartment as she leans against the wall"I've seen her staring judgementally at us way too many times"</p>
<p>Lizzie scoffs and pushes the door open as Hope follows her inside"That is our last problem right now"</p>
<p>"No,I know"The shorter girl throws her shoes off and sheds her jacket"I just find it funny"She shrugs and plops herself on the couch.They both jump a little when the tv turns on once Hope's bum makes contact with the remote that was lying on the couch.</p>
<p>Lizzie hears Hope but chooses not to pay attention.She finds her presence here with her rather annoying and unnecessary and she knows Hope feels pretty much the same.Though she has to admit,sometimes it feels good to have someone else with you while in a risky mission.It kind of brings you comfort.</p>
<p>"That bullet brushed your shoulder,didn't it?"The auburn-haired assassin asks teasingly as she approaches Lizzie.The blonde is behind the kitchen island,pouring herself some good quality wine.Hope jumps up on one of the bar stools"Did it leave any injuries?"</p>
<p>Lizzie gives her a dirty look and she reaches for another glass that she fills up immediately"It scratched me a bit,yes"She eventually admits and pushes the glass that slides in Hope's direction.She catches it expertly and they clink glasses before they almost make a competition out of downing alcohol.</p>
<p>"Aw you're a big girl,you can handle a tiny scratch"Hope mocks Lizzie and chuckles at her own joke.</p>
<p>Lizzie grins angrily and nods"Yeah I'm too tired for your bitchy banter"She leaves her empty glass on the island and passes by Hope"I'll just take a shower and sleep"</p>
<p>Hope watches her disappear into the bathroom and she pours herself another drink.She already had a shower before they left,which wasn't that long ago,therefore she doesn't need another one.They were forced to wear some stupid costumes on this specific mission so she doesn't have to worry about any traces of DNA or anything.</p>
<p>Hope gets up and drags her feet to her room.Fortunately they don't have to share a room,the apartment came with two equally big bedrooms and a kids room so Hope and Lizzie both have privacy.Though,they still don't understand why there is only one bathroom except for the one connected to the kids room.Hope uses that one every now and then but most of the time they just fight over the big one that is placed right in between their bedrooms.</p>
<p>She slips into her short silk pyjamas and throws the black,tight garment she has just shed somewhere at the back of her wardrobe.</p>
<p>Lizzie turns the hot water off and rubs her eyes that get a bit watery from the steam.The glass is foggy and she takes a deep breath as soon as she gets out.The blonde reaches for a towel and wraps herself in it before she turns around and screams.</p>
<p>"Hope!"She spits out angrily"What the hell?!"</p>
<p>Hope keeps brushing her teeth,showing no interest in Lizzie's presence.She has one of her hands on the edge of the counter as she moves the other one up and down in a steady rhythm.She catches glimpses of Lizzie glaring at her in the mirror and she swears she just saw her mimicking to choke her.</p>
<p>"What?"She eventually questions and spits out the foamy toothpaste"Oh you mean you can shower in the fancy bathroom and I can't even brush my teeth?"</p>
<p>Lizzie scoffs and tightens the towel around her body"Well at least give me a heads up.I know I'm irresistible but I don't swing that way"She winks and exits the bathroom.</p>
<p>"Yeah you surely don't"Hope mocks her as she follows suit,her toothbrush in her hand.She would be crazy to leave her toothbrush anywhere where Lizzie can easily find it.It wouldn't be the first time she saw Lizzie dip something in the toilet. </p>
<p>The taller girl groans loud enough for Hope to hear her,although she is in her own room,probably going through her closet right now"In your dreams,Mikaelson"</p>
<p>"You mean nightmares?"</p>
<p>This is the last conversation they have before they both lock themselves in their rooms.Lizzie just grabs her headphones and lies back on her soft bed.She wanted to watch a movie tonight but nothing caught her attention as she went through the full list of movies she could rent.</p>
<p>In the other room,Hope goes through a little bookshelf underneath her tv.It is hidden by a little sliding door,the same shade of pristine white as the wall.It is barely visible therefore it camouflages the shelf perfectly.She runs her hands over the spines of the untouched books before she pulls one out and decides it is a wise choice.She would die if Lizzie ever found out she is a nerd who enjoys simple things like reading.Or baking for that matter.</p>
<p>They both jolt up at the sound of a loud and insistent banging on their front door.Hope is the first one to get out of her room and cautiously tiptoe to the door.Lizzie follows suit and she rests her hand on the shorter girl's shoulder as she pushes herself up on her toes to look through the little peephole.A man in his 50's probably is standing on the other side of the door,waiting patiently.</p>
<p>"I can hear you breathing"He sighs disappointed in a weird accent before he pulls an envelope out of his pocket and holds it between two of his fingers as if it were a cigarette.</p>
<p>Lizzie nods at Hope who gives her a questioning look.Then they both step back as Hope unlocks the door and opens it but they don't let the man in.</p>
<p>He just grins and nods"Very well"He hands Hope the envelope and laughs "Mail has been delivered"He puts his hands in his pockets and leaves.</p>
<p>The two girls just stare at each other before Lizzie pushes the door closed and goes to look at the envelope Hope is holding over the short girl's shoulder"What does it say?"</p>
<p>Hope shrugs"Diamonds and spades"She frowns.They both do.Diamond is Lizzie's code name while Spade is Hope's.This is clearly a mission but their team is usually very cautious and they rarely deliver coordinates like this.</p>
<p>"Open it!"Lizzie urges and watches Hope's shaky hands move quickly to rip the envelope open and pull out everything that is inside.There is a postcard that reads Vienna in one of the corners,two fake passports and two plane tickets to Austria.</p>
<p>"Holy hell"Hope gasps as she traces her fingers over the European passport"This must be very important"She remembers vividly the last time she was sent abroad on a mission.It was almost two years ago and she had to kill a Russian politician in Ukraine and create some chaos.</p>
<p>Lizzie sighs"And risky"She points out as she throws herself on the sofa"Shit always goes down in Europe"</p>
<p>The older girl agrees as she takes a seat on the armchair since Lizzie has occupied all the spots on the sofa with her long legs"Yeah that's true but"She takes a short pause to throw all the stuff she is holding on the coffee table"We can't skip this one"</p>
<p>"And who says that?"</p>
<p>Hope just sighs and grabs the postcard.She flips it so Lizzie can read what is written on the back of it.It states "Rejection denied"and it makes both of them gulp.</p>
<p>"When is our flight?"</p>
<p>"Tonight at 9pm"Hope says after she checks the ticket"Time to pack up"</p>
<p>They are both used to this.Never having a stable residence.It would be too risky for them to stay in the same place for too long.People start memorising their faces,voices and everything.They always have to be on the move.</p>
<p>Once in Vienna they rush to check in at Hotel Imperial and get some rest.They are both too jet lagged to deal with anything at the moment.</p>
<p>"I didn't know you spoke German"The blonde whispers in awe.She never thought Hope would be one to show interest in foreign languages.</p>
<p>Hope scoffs and takes out the card that is the key to their room.Yes,they have to share a room,cliche"I'm a trained assassin,Lizzie"She throws her luggage on the floor and flicks the lights on"Speaking at least a couple foreign languages is in my job description"</p>
<p>Lizzie rolls her eyes at Hope's bitchy remark.She throws herself on the big and soft double bed"Comme tu veux"She smirks when she catches a glimpse of Hope's surprised expression"Not the only bilingual assassin in here,are you?"</p>
<p>Hope sighs and shakes her head in disappointment"Technically I am multilingual because English and German are not the only languages I speak"She starts gesturing"By calling someone bilingual you assume that they only speak two languages,which is not the case for me"She takes a deep breath as she finishes her lecture.</p>
<p>Lizzie gives her a bored look from across the room where she is still lying on the bed,on her side,her head resting in her hand as she uses her elbow to prop herself up"Boring!"She throws a pillow at Hope who growls but decides she won't encourage Lizzie's childish behaviour by "fighting back".</p>
<p>Lizzie doesn't bother to unpack,she knows they won't be here for too long and she'd rather spend her last hours in Vienna shopping and just being a tourist than folding her clothes.Hope on the other hand keeps going back and forth between the open suitcase lying on their bed and the wide open closet.</p>
<p>As Lizzie keeps playing with the remote in an attempt to find a good movie,they hear a faint double knock on their door.They both stiffen and Hope presses her index finger to her lips to shush the blonde who rushes to mute the tv.</p>
<p>They just wait in silence a few minutes before Hope decides to inspect.She takes a few steps and notices something lying on the floor,something that has probably been slipped inside under the door.She cautiously picks it up and plops herself on the bed next to Lizzie.</p>
<p>"What's that?"</p>
<p>"Information"The older girl says,her eyes fixed on the pictures in her hands.</p>
<p>Lizzie grabs one and turns it around to find a messy handwriting that she can barely decipher.</p>
<p>"Have you killed a president before?"The blonde swallows hard as Hope's eyes widen and she passes her the picture that states clearly whom they must assassin within 24 hours.</p>
<p>Hope sighs and raises an eyebrow"There's a first time for everything"She keeps staring at a piece of paper that reads Kloster Fleischessen"I don't recognise this name,google it"</p>
<p>Lizzie pulls out her phone and types the two names in.She starts swiping and scrolling and then she hits Hope's shoulder to catch her attention"It's not a person"She shows Hope a picture of an abandoned place"It's a warehouse"</p>
<p>Hope grabs the device and squints her eyes at the picture"Why would a president show up to an abandoned warehouse?"</p>
<p>Lizzie shrugs and snatches her phone back"Maybe he wants to renovate and reopen it?Who knows"</p>
<p>"But that place looks terrible,why not just build a brand new warehouse?"</p>
<p>"I don't know Hope and I couldn't care less"The blonde lies back on the bed and she rests her arm on her face to block the light from getting in her eyes"Let's just get this over with,get our money and fly back home"</p>
<p>"Fair enough"Hope decides to let go of it.</p>
<p>Lizzie manages to get underneath the duvet and wrap herself in it.She rolls on her right side and turns off the lamp on the nightstand"I think we should build a pillow wall between us"She mumbles in her pillow.</p>
<p>Hope scoffs and rolls her eyes"I don't bite"She slips in bed next to Lizzie and gives the blonde a glare although Lizzie can't see it as her back is facing Hope"Uhm sharing is caring?"</p>
<p>Lizzie wiggles her bum and doesn't attempt to give  Hope even 1/4 of the duvet.She closes her eyes and pretends to be asleep already.</p>
<p>Hope tugs at the covers.She increases the force of her tugs each time until she manages to snatch some of it from around Lizzie who doesn't take it well.She rolls on her back angrily and growls as she wipes a few strands of hair from her face.</p>
<p>"What the fuck,Hope?"</p>
<p>Hope shrugs and smiles down at the duvet in her hands as she covers herself and slides down to rest her head on the pillow"I was cold and I did ask you nicely"</p>
<p>"You're such a drama queen,I swear to God.That was unnecessary"Lizzie groans and closes her eyes.</p>
<p>"I'm a drama que-"</p>
<p>"Shut up and go to sleep!"</p>
<p>They wake up at noon and Lizzie somehow manages to drag Hope in the central 1st District, Innere Stadt,Vienna's old town.They head to Kärntner Strasse,the most famous shopping street in central Vienna,where they window-shop for a while until the blonde finally spots something that catches her eye.</p>
<p>"What do you think,Miss Eline Franssens?"The tall blonde asks in a funny,fake somewhat Dutch accent,using Hope's fake identity.</p>
<p>The auburn-haired girl shakes her head and grins at how bad Lizzie's accent sounds,knowing she can do much better.She doesn't speak Dutch,indeed,but she does speak German quite well.</p>
<p>She is currently sitting legs crossed in an armchair,in the fitting room of an expensive designer boutique.She shrugs her shoulders then rests her arm on the armrest as she leans a bit forward"Well Miss van Zandbergen"She smirks knowing her accent is pretty much impeccable compared to Lizzie's"I must say,that dress...."She bites her bottom lip and checks Lizzie out more than once as the blonde just stares expectantly at her"Is hideous"She eventually laughs in Lizzie's face and urges her to take it off.</p>
<p>"You're such a bitch,did you know that?"The blonde groans from behind the silk curtain as she wiggles out of the emerald dress.</p>
<p>Hope laughs again and nods more to herself"Try the one I picked for you"She suggests and waits for Lizzie to say something"Baby blue suits you"She says softly.</p>
<p>Suddenly,the curtain slides forcefully to one side,revealing Lizzie standing in the fitting room in just her lacy underwear"My ass"She sasses and gestures Hope to hand her the dress"I look ridiculous in blue"She sighs and places her hands on her hips while Hope gets up and grabs the item"It's literally the only colour that does not look good on me at all.Of course you had to pick it"</p>
<p>Hope extends her arm to pass her the dress but dodges Lizzie's hand when the blonde is about to grab it"For the record,I didn't pick this one to poke fun at you.I genuinely think blue looks good on you"She reassures Lizzie before she finally actually passes her the dress.</p>
<p>Lizzie rolls her eyes and pulls the curtain closed again,just as forcefully as when she opened it"Shut up,Mikael-Franssens"</p>
<p>"Maybe next time they'll pair me up with a professional"Hope pretends to be annoyed,especially because Lizzie can't really see her face.</p>
<p>Lizzie ends up loving the dress,especially because it sort of reminds her of her mum's favourite dress.The baby blue makes it look even more delicate and she totally loves the way it wraps around her body.Who would've thought Hope Mikaelson had taste.</p>
<p>"Happy birthday"Hope giggles and takes a big bite of  her Apfelstrudel.</p>
<p>Lizzie sits back in her seat,crosses her legs and folds her arms around her chest in annoyance"My birthday is not even today"She scoffs"And I did not need you to pay for my stuff"</p>
<p>Lizzie tries to act like she isn't impressed at all by Hope's gesture but deep down she really appreciates it.It's been a very long time since someone even remembered her birthday let alone give her a present.And that dress was anything but cheap.</p>
<p>Hope tilts her head to the left to take another bite from the side of the strudel.She shrugs and tries to lick the extra sugar on the corner of her mouth"I know.Your birthday is in a week"She joyfully looks down at her dessert,not paying any attention to the blonde sitting across the table"I may not be there to wish you a happy birthday"She chuckles.</p>
<p>Lizzie rolls her eyes and shifts in her seat.She unfolds her arms and rests them on the little round table as she now looks directly at Hope"Will you stop joking about that?"She snaps"It's just a simple mission like any other we've had before.We'll get it over with quickly and then go back home"</p>
<p>"But we don't know that"</p>
<p>"Hope you're being paranoid"</p>
<p>The older girl shrugs again"I'm just messing with you"She mumbles with her mouth full"But I've got a strange feeling to be honest"</p>
<p>Lizzie sighs and uses her thumb to wipe the sugar off Hope's face"So do I but we need to stay positive"</p>
<p>As soon as the evening falls over the buzzing streets of Vienna,the two assassins start getting ready for their mission.Lizzie watches over the crowd from their hotel room window as she slips into a pair of tight black pants.They prefer wearing dark clothes on nighttime missions so they can hide better in case of anything.</p>
<p>"They don't have a clue"She almost whispers absentmindedly.</p>
<p>Hope turns around and shoots her a questioning look as she secures a belt around her waist,full of weapons"What are you talking about?"</p>
<p>"The people outside"She explains and grabs a tight top"They're just minding their own business,it's just another sedentary day for them.Little do they know that tomorrow all the news channels will explode with headlines about what's his face"</p>
<p>Hope raises an eyebrow and checks her gun"You got a moral compass now?"She jokes and slips the gun in its holster,right above her right back pocket.</p>
<p>"I'm just tired of being controlled"The blonde sighs and throws some bullets to Hope that land on the mattress"I want out"</p>
<p>Hope bends over and collects the bullets"So do I"She eventually sighs and straightens up"But they can't know"</p>
<p>Lizzie furrows her eyebrows and she tilts her head to the side as to ask why.</p>
<p>"Someone I used to know asked for freedom"</p>
<p>"Used to know?"Lizzie gulps.</p>
<p>Hope bites down on her bottom lip anxiously"He's dead"</p>
<p>Lizzie frowns.She suddenly doesn't feel safe anymore.She always knew how dangerous this whole thing was and she certainly knows how much power their bosses hold but given her training and everything she has done for the organisation she never thought she'd ever feel in as much danger as she feels right now.</p>
<p>"They shot him on the spot"Hope explains"Once you get in,there is no way out...Unless you disappear forever"</p>
<p>"So you have a plan?"</p>
<p>"I've been plotting this for a while and I have my own contacts.I just need to wait for the best opportunity now"</p>
<p>Lizzie's eyes widen and she approaches Hope.She grabs her shoulders and looks directly into her eyes,making Hope freeze in her spot"You have to take me with you"She pleads.</p>
<p>Hope's expression softens and she doesn't take much time to think"Always be ready for my signal.Once I'm sure the plan might work we will get out of this"She assures the taller girl.</p>
<p>Lizzie smiles and pulls Hope into a hug for the first time ever"Thank you"She says softly in her ear before they pull apart.</p>
<p>They find themselves waiting patiently in a car,right outside the warehouse looking beyond wrecked.</p>
<p>"This is odd"Hope sighs and she shifts in the passenger seat,sliding down until her head is barely visible from outside the car.</p>
<p>Lizzie taps her fingers on the steering wheel.She doesn't bother to look at her partner,she just keeps staring at the building throughout her window"And why is that?"</p>
<p>"Well I don't know it's just..."She takes in a deep breath and folds her arms around her chest"Too quiet"</p>
<p>"Well duh it's an abandoned warehouse in the middle of the freaking night,Hope"Lizzie points out.</p>
<p>"But a goddamn president is expected to get here soon!"The older girl almost jolts up and she throws her hands in the air"When I got assigned that politician in Ukraine there were men in black suits waiting for him.Something is off here"</p>
<p>The blonde sighs once again and turns to look at Hope and give her a glare"Maybe it's that type of business so he has to stay on the low,oka-"</p>
<p>"Shhh!"She almost gets slapped by Hope's hand that frantically rushes to cover her mouth"They're here"She whispers and points her fingers at the SUVs pulling up in front of the warehouse.Their car was parked somewhere at the back.</p>
<p>"Let's go"Lizzie utters and grabs her belt full of weapons from the backseat.She secures it around her waist after silently exiting the car and she and Hope share a nod before they leave the safety of the hideout.</p>
<p>Hope points to what looks like a fire door, in an extremely poor condition,somewhere at the first or second level of the building,they can't tell from the outside.Hope is the first one to test the fire escape ladder.It is so rusty that they expect it to break at any time.</p>
<p>After a few steps up,they decide it is worth a try as they have to hurry up anyway.They eventually reach the door and it doesn't take them much to break through,without using one bullet or much effort.The door leads them to what looks like a network of overhead bridges which cross the building.</p>
<p>"Holy shit"Hope gasps"This isn't a warehouse-"</p>
<p>"It's a whole fucking factory"</p>
<p>They look down over the old railings and there are unused machines everywhere covered in dust,rust and lichens.They continue to walk but don't take their eyes off the ground floor,taking everything in.</p>
<p>Hope is too taken aback by their discovery that she forgets to watch her steps and when her foot makes contact with a very thin and brown part of the bridge they're on,she lets out a loud enough gasp as she feels her foot pushing through the floor and breaking it,making a hole.Fortunately,Lizzie acts on time.She grabs Hope's arm as soon as she hears the first cracks and she forcefully pulls the girl up,freeing the lower part of her leg.She doesn't let go until she pulls Hope away from the hole she has just made.</p>
<p>"Thanks"Hope breathes out and checks her ankle to make sure she can go on"All good"</p>
<p>The blonde nods and signals to a fragile and again rusty staircase leading to the ground floor.The end of it is engulfed in darkness which is both a good and a bad thing.On one hand,they can safely climb down there without being noticed.On the other,someone might be waiting for them in the shadows.</p>
<p>Hope thinks for a few seconds before she uses her head to signal Lizzie to follow her towards the stairs.She is currently holding a tiny pocket knife in her palm.It is barely visible from the way she keeps her palm relatively open.The other girl stays alert,all her weapons in their spots secured around her slim body as she follows the one in front of her,their steps cautious and silent.</p>
<p>They safely reach the bottom of the stairs and decide to split up as they always do.Hope goes behind some weird machineries,keeping a close eye on the hidden bodyguards that they noticed as they parted ways minutes ago.Lizzie takes the more open space where conveyor belts swirl around the tall machines and along the whole length of the left side of the massive round room.They have no way of communication but they never have to worry about each other's safety,not only because they find each other insufferable but also because they both know they have great skills and they can look after themselves.</p>
<p>Time passes by and nothing interesting happens.Hope and Lizzie don't rush into action as they carefully inspect whatever is going on.Hope starts shifting uncomfortably in her spot as her instinct keeps telling her something is off.The supposedly president is only roaming around,nothing much is happening and overall it simply feels odd.</p>
<p>Lizzie doesn't give it much thought,she keeps walking amongst the belts,paying more attention at the way the building is built than everything else going on around her.She wants to make sure she can memorise hiding spots and ways out in case something goes wrong.</p>
<p>She notices their target standing alone in the middle of the room.Perhaps he doesn't expect any danger in a remote place at night but little does he know.She hurried to get as close as possible to him,searching frantically for Hope's figure to make sure they are on the same page.</p>
<p>While Lizzie was busy directing her full attention on the president,Hope's attention was caught by the sudden shift in everyone's behaviour.The guards stepped back and it seemed almost like they were leaving the room.The high-ranked man is now simply standing there with his hands in his pockets,smoking peacefully.Something is definitely not right.She scans the room looking for Lizzie,trying to communicate with her somehow.</p>
<p>Before Hope could have much chances of finding her,she saw the blonde break into a run from the shadows,dagger in her right hand ready to pierce through their target's heart.</p>
<p>"Lizzie no!"Is all she can get out before a storm of bullets falls and Hope almost freezes on the spot.She regains self control fast enough to run away from the guards approaching her now that they heard her voice from the hideout.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. A Pretty Good Team</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>She runs fast,not looking back.Taking out of her waist belt a gun she loads it and aims behind her.After she hears a grunt she takes a few seconds break to look around.</p><p>Bingo</p><p>Placing the gun back in its hold so she can move faster,she climbs up a broken and rusty ladder and reaches some sort of platform that creaks slightly once her whole weight stands on it.During the climbing process she caught a glimpse of blonde hair passing through the ground floor and she felt somewhat relieved.</p><p>Now she is lying on her belly on the unsteady platform,once again scanning the whole building though only a couple faint lights light the massive room,most of it being in darkness.She doesn't see any of the men anymore but her focus is on someone else at the moment anyway.</p><p>"C'mon Lizzie,where are you?"She whispers to herself through gritted teeth as quiet as possible.Then she sees a small pool of blood and all her worries come rushing back.It isn't only the though that Lizzie is hurt but also that anyone can easily track her down following the blood traces.She needs to get to her first.</p><p>Meanwhile,the blonde is sitting on the floor,leaning her back against whatever tank is behind her.She needs a break from running and she needs to stop the bleeding.She is currently using her hand to press down hard on the right side of her belly,where blood is still gushing from.</p><p>She heard a gun being loaded and her head snaps to her left where she sees a man aiming a gun at her and grinning.The colour drained out of her face and before she can do anything about it a slashing sound echoes quietly through the room.</p><p>She opens her eyes and sees no other than Hope throwing a knife on the floor and crouching down in front of her.</p><p>"Hey,are you okay?"She whispers,her eyes looking directly at hers.</p><p>Lizzie grunts in pain as she tries to sit up better and she uncovers the wound in her belly,right underneath her rib cage.</p><p>Hope's expression hardens"What happened out there?Why would you just dive right in?"Her voice is deep and harsh.</p><p>The younger girl shifts in pain and she lets out a deep breath"I don't know"She shrugs"I thought it was our chance to get it over with.I'm tired of this whole thing"She whines and Hope's hand covers her mouth immediately to block the sounds and prevent themselves from being exposed.</p><p>"We need to find you a better spot until I finish this"</p><p>Hope hooks her left arm behind Lizzie's back and places the blonde's right arm around her own neck to help her up"C'mon you got this"She encourages until Lizzie is back up on her feet.</p><p>"Hope?"Lizzie manages to get out as she is clutching the wound with her left hand,wincing in pain every now and then"I don't think we're here for an assassination.I think we're the targets"</p><p>Hope almost stops walking for a moment before she regains her composure and keeps going on"And why is that?"</p><p>"The guy who was going to shoot me..."She winces and grunts again as she pushes herself to keep going despite the sharp pain she feels in her side"I recognised him.We had a mission together a while ago"</p><p>Hope shakes her head slightly"No,that's impo-"She stops herself as realisation hits her"Do you think they know?"</p><p>"Know what?"</p><p>"That we wanted to disappear"</p><p>They both go silent for a while before Hope speaks up again"We need to get out of here righ-"</p><p>Gunfire fills the air and a bullet passes by Hope's ear by a couple inches.She is able to dodge the next one that comes their way and pulls her own gun out.Hope fires a few times as Lizzie takes cover behind some bulky machineries.</p><p>"I don't know where he went"She announces Lizzie and keeps checking around,turning her head from one side to the other in distress.</p><p>She thinks she saw a silhouette moving slightly behind a slim tank and she fires without a second thought.The figure drops to the floor and blood starts pooling around it.Hope doesn't waste any second as she scoops Lizzie up and starts walking fast,forgetting the other one is badly injured.</p><p>"Hope,I can't"Lizzie whines once again in pain and this time a long stream of blood flows down her leg and hits the ground,living a very visible trace behind them.</p><p>"Yes you can and you will"The older girl growls"Now suck it up and get moving" </p><p>"They won't stop until they get us both out"</p><p>"We're smarter than them"</p><p>All of a sudden a group of four or five people opens fire on them.They manage to take cover again and Hope passes Lizzie a gun as she grabs one herself and they start shooting aimlessly in the beginning before they can catch glimpses of the figures standing in the dark on the pensile bridge above.</p><p>They take out three of them but they can hear others approaching.Hope swears underneath her breath as Lizzie's back hits one of the tanks harshly and her eyes close for a bit.</p><p>"C'mon we gotta go"</p><p>"Hope look at me.I'm in no shape to run or even walk anymore"She winces and shifts her weight on the left leg to ease some of the pain she is feeling"I have a bullet in my right side,I'm wondering how comes I haven't passed out yet"</p><p>"Your point?"Hopes eyebrows furrow.</p><p>"You have to go on without me"Lizzie exhales and bends over in pain,her arms clutching her stomach.</p><p>"No,I can't"</p><p>"There's a double door somewhere in the conveyor belts area next to some yellow tanks or whatever they are.I don't know whether it works or not but it is worth a try"She takes a break to cope with the pain some more"The car keys are in the sun visor.Now get out of here!"</p><p>Hope watches Lizzie almost slide to the floor in pain and she doesn't move an inch"I'm not going without you"</p><p>Lizzie scoffs"You're wasting time!We both know there's no way I can get out of here alive but you have a chance!Don't blow it"The blonde manages to stand up and load her gun when she hears two fun fires"I'll buy you some time,just go!"</p><p>Hope finds herself running amongst old belts and tanks and whatever machines get in her way.It is so dark that with every step she takes she's scared of running into something massive and knocking herself unconscious.Then she suddenly stops.</p><p>When was the last time someone literally sacrificed their own life for her?She remembers always putting herself between a gun and a teammate in the past,remembers risking her own life countless times but no one ever returned her the favour.Until now.Out of all people,it had to be Saltzman.Had this happened a few months ago she would be long gone by now but after everything they've been through she can't just leave Lizzie here.</p><p>"Where did you go?"The blonde whispers to herself as she is slowly rotating on her heel,her gun ready to shoot after she took out two more people and others came to help.One of them seemed to be looking for a way to get closer to her and now she can't see him anywhere. </p><p>She suddenly hears a loud thud and feels a sharp pain in her back and she falls to the ground face down.Within a second she rolls on her back and shoots the woman who was loading her gun right before she collapsed to the floor next to her"Got you,Bella"She shakes her head as she recognises her.</p><p>She looks up at the bridge where she hears another loud thud followed by gun fire that keeps going on and on,all the silhouettes falling flat on the ground and spilling blood everywhere.The blonde is already covered in blood not only from herself but from her victim too.</p><p>She doesn't have enough strength to get up after the hard hit she received in the back with what seemed to be a piece of metal but she sees a female figure holding a massive carbine rifle approaching her and right as she's about to fire her relatively small gun at her she hears the familiar voice"Lizzie,it's me!"</p><p>"Hope?"she props herself on her elbows as the other girl crouches down next to her"Why aren't you out already?"She scolds.</p><p>"We don't have time for lectures"She grunts as she struggles a bit to pick the blonde up bridal style but she soon gains the strength to carry her around the factory while still alert.They agree not to talk at all until they're safely out of here.</p><p>"Turn left"The blonde whispers in Hope's ear sending a shiver down her spine.Hope follows her instructions and she can finally see the door Lizzie was talking about earlier.</p><p>Another man shows up out of nowhere and shoots but Hope dishes and Lizzie doesn't waste time.She aims at him and sends the bullet right into his skull.</p><p>"We're a pretty good team"Hope chuckles trying to get rid of some of the tension. </p><p>"Yeah I guess we are"Lizzie agrees and loads her fun for upcoming unfortunate events though they're almost out.</p><p>Hope lays her down a few steps away from the door as she tries to open it quietly.Of course the door doesn't open so she starts putting more and more effort,shouldering it harder and harder.</p><p>"Hope.Hope!"Lizzie eventually stops her"You're going to dislocate your shoulder if you keep doing that"She points to a lock at the bottom of the door where there's also some type of bolt.</p><p>Hope pulls out a gun and shoots the lock twice before it completely shatters and she forces the rusty bolt a bit until she eventually manages to open it.Once the door is wide open it reveals the bushy area behind the building,near where they parked their car.She rushes to grab Lizzie and they both walk out.</p><p>"We made it"</p><p>"Don't jinx it,we haven't reached the car yet"Hope points out and cautiously carries Lizzie away from the factory and into the small forest as she finds it easier to stay on the low in case someone pops up out of the blue again.</p><p>"They're right there!"A man screams from the rooftop once Hope opens the passenger door.</p><p>"Shit"She mutters and helps Lizzie in before she slams the door shut and runs behind the car so she can reach the drivers seat.She has to use her rifle for a split second to until she reaches the door and slides inside"Here,take this"She hands Lizzie the weapon and the blonde doesn't hesitate.</p><p>"You got this"She encourages Hope as they both nod.Hope starts the engine confidently and grips the wheel,the tires screeching as the car basically jolts from its hiding spot.At the same time Lizzie rolls the window down and takes the rifle out,opening fire on the organisation members waiting to ambush them in front of the factory.</p><p>"Get down!"The auburn girl instructs as she drives right through the wall of people who send a few bullets through their windshield.The rear windshield shatters and Hope struggles to keep the car straight  for a few seconds but she soon regains control.</p><p>"Remind me to teach you how to drive"The blonde jokes as she sits back in her seat,closing her eyes tight in pain.</p><p>"Hang in there,there's a hospital not too far away from here"</p><p>"How do you know that?"</p><p>Hope shrugs"There's this thing called a GPS"</p><p>"Yeah we better turn that shit off or exchange cars!"Lizzie's eyes widen and she almost screams in Hope's face.</p><p>The older girl realises"Shit,you're right"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hizzie Europe road trip is all I’m saying about the next chapter</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I took a 2 months break at some point so in case something doesn’t add up pls let me know and I’ll fix it.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>